Aisha Takahasi
Aisha Jaden Takahasi (often called Takahasi) is the former lieutenant of the 13th Division, Group A in the Sourufaitaz, and also the former captain of the 9th Division. She died 3 years after becoming a captain, killing Kumiko Yokoyama along with herself. Appearance Aisha is very tall, around 247 centimeters (8’1”). She has a slim “pear-shaped” figure and wore a dark grey trench coat with grey dress pants and pointy black dress shoes, her new look before becoming a captain a black trench coat with golden buttons, unbuttoned at the top to reveal a white dress shirt with a black tie, and wears black dress pants and black pointy dress shoes to go along with the outfit. Her hair is black with three white stripes on the left, and has dark blue eyes with glasses. Her hair length has changed many times, such as going down to her shoulders, then being a bob cut with two long strands. As a captain, she got rid of the two thick strands and had another pair of white stripes on the right side of her hair. Personality Aisha has a very short temper, as well as a love for battle. When getting the upper hand, she often smirks or laughs manically. She is also shown to be arrogant and confident, even though she plans things through in advance, and also has very low self-esteem. She hides a lot of things about her, such as the low self-esteem. Even though she doesn’t hide her anger, or the fact that she gets easily flustered, she hides that she can be very submissive, and finds herself ugly and worthless. She also has OCD, which can get in the way of most things if she doesn’t control it, and DID (Multiple Personality Disorder) with two personalities to go along with her own which are named White Rabbit and Bitemarks. * White Rabbit is tall with white skin, brown and white hair with straight bangs, and a scar-black smile with one red eye and one green eye. She is insane and brutal, not caring about other people but herself, and will do anything to fight, since she lives for battle. She also seems to like to manipulate people, and torture Aisha whenever she can. * Bitemarks is the shortest out of the two, with pale skin, long red hair, and black cornia’s with red irises. She says she’s more of a “lover than a fighter”, but does seem to enjoy fighting and torture. She is very perverted, unlike Aisha who is more prudish. Not much else is known about this personality. History Aisha was born in China many thousands of years ago to Shen Takama and Kimi Takahasi. At a young age, her father left and never came back, to which her mother blamed Aisha for. Kimi wanted Aisha to be the “perfect daughter”, and would often beat or ridicule her when she did something wrong; it is speculated that Aisha developed OCD because of this. At the young age of 3-4, her mother abandoned her, leaving Aisha to her grandparents Marie and Howard Takahasi. Her grandmother was very caring and fun, but would become very serious regularly, while her grandfather was a scientist, seeing everyone but his wife Marie as an object to be tested on, including himself. He would often perform experiments on Aisha, interested in her mutant Shinigami biology. When Aisha’s grandmother died of illness, Aisha said that was the only time she “saw him with a heart”. The time-frame was unknown, but Aisha was around 6 when the event took place. Her grandfather sang with her, took her to the park, and gave her a stuffed white rabbit he made for her, which is where one of her personalities gets the name from. That day was also where the other personalities started to form. When Aisha was older, around the (psychical) age of 20, she was diagnosed with Leukemia from the experiments her grandfather did on her. She later decided to enter medical school to see if she could find a cure for her illness and enrolled in Southeast University. During her time in the university, she became one of the top students in the school, and also was close to a cure for her Leukemia. Before she finished the cure, her grandfather dismembered her alive, but she quickly died of her injuries. Soul Society and Sourufaitaz Aisha was a former lieutenant of the 13th Division, her captain Jushiro Ukitake. She was a lot shorter than she is now (5’10”), and was very shy and sweet. She raised Nanao Ise and Rukia Kuchiki when they were very young, Nanao being taken in by her uncle when she was still a child. Aisha was not done raising Rukia like she was with Nanao, but she was Visored by Sosuke Aizen and was taken in by Central 46 for execution. Aisha was able to escape before she was executed, and made it to the World of the Living, where Kisuke Urahara, as well as the Captain and Tessai Tsukabishi took her in, teaching her Japanese and English, as well making her even more powerful than she was. After she was able to take care of herself, she was taken in by Arisu Takame and became the lieutenant of Group A. Powers & Abilities Genius level intellect: Aisha has shown to be extremely intelligent, seeing as she has gotten into the Shinigami academy at first try, as well as being one of the top students in her university before she died. She is able to understand hard subjects like calculus, chemistry, as well as trigonometry easily. She hides the fact that she is extremely intelligent, acting as if her intelligence is average, or sometimes even below. * Expert in Medicine: Considering Aisha was one of the top students in Southeast University, as well as being close to a cure to Leukemia, she shows high skill in the medical field. * Master Strategist and Tactician: Aisha has also shown to think things through in advance. She plans her attacks by using calculus and algebra to predict the damage of her attacks, and where to hit and when to dodge. She also tricks her opponents to make them move, giving her a clean strike towards them. Hakuda master: Hakuda is Aisha’s most preferred way to fight, and is highly proficient in unarmed combat. She uses her height in Hakuda to her advantage. Shunpo master: Aisha is shown to be quite fast, able to dodge attacks quickly with ease. Master swordswoman: Though never using her Zanpakuto unless her opponent is as strong or is stronger than her, such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Aisha has shown many times that she is good with handling a sword. When fighting with her Zanpakuto, her attacks are extremely unpredictable, even to a master strategist such as Kisuke or Aizen. Kido Master: Aisha never uses Kido unless healing, but she has shown to be a master at using Kido, being able to use high-level Kido as well as forbidden Kido. Enhanced Strength: Aisha has shown to have extraordinary strength, able to lift an SUV easily. She is also able to break Ichigo Kurosaki’s Getsuga Tensho in under a minute. She is also able to hold back a punch from the past 6th Espada Grimmjow Jagerjacks and the 10th Espada Yammy Llargo. Enhanced Durability: Aisha is able to hardly be affected by Ichigo’s Getsuga Tensho, and can even withstand a Bankai of a Captain and the Shikai of Kisuke. Gigai: Aisha usually uses a Gigai when not in her Shinigami form. She is around 5’10 in the Gigai and wears a schoolgirl’s uniform with a grey jacket, a grey skirt, a giant floppy red bowtie with a gold middle, a white dress shirt, brown flats and knee high white socks. She can also use her Gigai as a battle strategy, tricking enemies with it. Zanpakuto The name of Aisha’s Zanpakuto is Rakurai, who takes the form of a tall and muscular man with his left arm made of glass and rimmed with metal, inside holding cherry blossoms and bolts of lightning. He has spiky black hair with blue eyes and teal markings on his face. Her Zanpakuto is a large blade, the hilt, which is wrapped in white bandages (later covered in white and black bandages with silver skulls), reaching up to her chin, and the blade reaching to her just below her chest. Shikai Her Shikai glows a mix of colors from different Reiatsu. Shikai special ability The command to activate her Shikai is “Drink to power”. When released, it “drinks” up her spiritual power, as well as others around her, and through the air, allowing her to throw slashes of energy. Her Shikai can also be used to weaken opponents, but if the Shikai is used too long, can weaken herself. Bankai Aisha’s Zanpakuto takes the form of a giant, black sword with spikes on the edge, and she is able to create two swords at will if she needs them. She changes into a smoking black robe with teared shoulders, with smoking black chains around her shoulders, and her hair goes down to her heels, and is put up in a ponytail as her stripes become fully connected. Her eyes also turn into a glowing yellow with no irises or pupils. Bankai special ability The command to activate her Bankai is “Whirl” or “Shift”. The whirl command allows Aisha create whirls of lightning to send to her enemies, as well as create a Getsuga Tensho-type blast that is black and rimmed with yellow. The shift command allows her to have a flash-step 10x faster than it usually is, as well as create contrusts. Aisha’s Bankai has not been fully achieved.